


scream my name

by your_tomodachi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hispanic Lance (Voltron), M/M, Making Out, Party, Praise Kink, Riding, keith is very gay, lance is in denial for a lil bit, lance is very bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_tomodachi/pseuds/your_tomodachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith get locked in a bedroom during a party because they keep arguing too much, and to prank their friends, they jump on a bed and make very suggestive noises to sound like they’re having sex. At first it’s just for fun, then it starts getting a little too hot for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scream my name

**Author's Note:**

> my first contribution to this fandom is bad klance smut i wrote at like 1am im so sorry

The summer night is warm and humid. Loud music reverberates through the quaint street, coming from the large, modern mansion at the end of the road where a party is being held. Pink, blue and purple lights shine through the windows. One of the rich guys from Lance’s class is holding the party this year, and he’s invited almost everyone from the college. It’s a tradition in Garrison University to hold a huge party before the start of summer break just signify the end of another hell-ish term in college. Lance, of course, couldn’t turn down the offer of free food and beer so he goes to the party with Pidge and Hunk.

Students are drinking beer outside in the pristine front garden, laughing and smoking with their friends. Inside, the entire first floor is filled with people dancing and swaying to heavy bass music. Beer and other drinks are all over the place; on the floor, on the stairs, on couches and tables, some bottles are finished while others haven’t even been opened yet. In the kitchen, food is spread out across a long table and student’s crowd around it, talking and eating pizza slices, chips and sweets.

Lance stands in the hallway, where it’s less crowded than in the kitchen or the living room. Pidge comes over and hands him a beer while Hunk runs to the table to get the last piece of pepperoni pizza. The three of them are dressed in semi-formal attire, nothing too out there like some of the other people they’ve seen, but they still look quite nice. Pidge looks down at their phone and grins.

“Shiro texted me. He says that Allura can’t make it to the party tonight because of some family stuff.” Pidge says. “But he says he’s just arrived with Keith.”

Lance groans in annoyance, his mood instantly turning sour at the mention of his rival. “Why is _Keith_ here?”

Seriously, doesn’t he have better things to do, like… study? Lance sighs when he sees Shiro and Keith enter through the front door and he groans internally when Pidge waves them over. He can’t help but look at how Keith’s dressed and… damn, he looks… really good. For once, Keith isn’t wearing that stupid jacket of his and instead he has a dark grey blazer over a white collared shirt and some _really tight_ black skinny jeans – seriously, how can the boy still breathe!?

Lance stops checking out – err… scrutinising Keith’s attire when Hunk comes back with a slice of pizza and the group of five wander into the living room to talk to some of their other friends and classmates. Lance keeps getting distracted by Keith and his dumb hair and his stupidly skinny jeans that show his ass off _perfectly_ and – Lance shakes his head, taking another sip of his beer.

 

Keith and Lance have been taking the same classes since they came into college and Lance has deemed him as his rival. Keith is an extremely smart student. He gets the top grades in class by seemingly doing nothing and the girls are constantly talking about how attractive he is – Lance just doesn’t understand how anyone could find a guy with a mullet attractive – and the amount of times that Keith’s been asked out by girls is just unfair. Despite his looks, Keith’s personality needs some serious help. He always looks so moody and distant and there’s this aura around him that screams ‘I’m better than you’ and Lance absolutely hates it.

Keith and his good grades and his bad personality and his dumb, attractive face!

Wait.

Maybe Lance should stop drinking for the time being. He’s barely finished one beer, but his mind is already making him think weird things like how good Keith looks when he laughs at some joke someone made and the way his eyes twinkle when the LED lights shine on him just right and… Lance puts his beer on the table with all the others that were left there and goes to find Pidge or Hunk or Shiro - anyone but Keith.

The party isn’t as interesting as it was last year, but it’s still alright. He can still remember when a guy got onto the roof of the house the party was held in and jumped into the swimming pool and when Lance almost got a girl to sneak upstairs with him until a ‘drunk’ Keith (he wasn’t drunk, Lance knows how he acts when he’s drunk and it wasn’t like that) started to get all clingy with Lance and the girl mistook them for a couple. Frustration stings in his chest at the memory, but he tries not to think of the mullet-head anymore.

Lance ends up starting some small talk with a cute pink-haired girl leaning against a wall and things just start to turn flirty between the two when lo-and-behold, they get interrupted by none other than Keith. The mullet-head stumbles out of the throng of dancing people, tripping and falling straight onto Lance. He automatically grips onto Lance’s forearms to prevent himself from falling and Lance finds his hands on the other’s hips, steadying him.

Lance is about to curse up a storm when Keith looks up at him and their faces are only inches apart and _shit_ , Keith’s deep violet eyes are wide and innocent, twinkling pink and blue from the bright LED lighting. His hair is a little messy and frizzled from the humid air of sweaty, drunk young adults dancing. Lance glances down at Keith’s lips; they’re pink and they look so soft and _kissable_ – _fuck!_

“Oh, I, uh, I think I’ll just go now.” The cute, pink-haired girl pipes up, bringing Lance out of his trance. His eyes widen and his cheeks turn bright red, realising what their position must look like to other people, and he roughly pushes Keith away from him, trying to stop the girl from walking away. But he already knows it’s too late. “Sorry, I didn’t know you already had a boyfriend, I’ll leave you two alone.”

“No, wait it’s not-” The girl gives him a curt wave and rushes off into the crowd of dancing people. Lance feels his heart break the further she gets away from him. “He’s not my boyfriend!”

He turns to Keith again and glares murderously at him, and Keith dares to look so innocent with that (cute) pink blush on his face. “Dude, what the hell is your problem?”

“Me? What did I do?” Keith retorts defensively, glaring daggers at Lance.

“You made it look like we’re an… an item or something!” Lance argues back, pointing a finger accusingly at him. He tries to convince himself that the weird, fluttery feeling in his stomach at the prospect of dating Keith is from disgust and _not_ excitement. “You made her think I’m not into her, when I clearly was!”

“Well, sorry for ruining it for you – it’s not like you’ll just move on to the next girl you see in the next five minutes!” Keith’s voice is getting louder and some people are turning to see what the ruckus is about. Lance knows that it’s a really bad idea to start an argument at a party, but he’s pissed off over that last comment and he _really_ wants to punch the idiot.

“Oh yeah? Well at least I don’t reject every single person who seems to take even a little bit of interest in me!” Lance exclaims, fingers twitching with the urge to grab a hold of Keith’s (very nice) shirt and punch him in the mouth (with his mouth – _no!_ ). “Seriously, you’re so closed-off and distant, it’s like you have no interest in anything at all!”

Pidge, Hunk and Shiro rush through the crowd that’s slowly forming around their two idiot friends.

“Enough, guys!” Shiro says sternly. Pidge tugs at Lance’s arm to try and put some distance between the two while Shiro places a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“He started it-”

“He’s being an idiot-”

“I said, that’s enough!” Shiro cuts them off with his _don’t-start-this-shit-with-me_ voice and the two instantly go quiet. “Can’t you two be left alone for five seconds before you try to rip each other’s throats out?”

“Nope.”

“Not really.”

They reply in unison, still glaring at one another and Lance makes faces at Keith when he isn’t looking. Shiro sighs in defeat because he doesn’t know why he was hoping to get a different response from either of them.

Beside him, Pidge’s eyes widen and a mischievous smirk appears on their face. They re-adjust their glasses in a very anime-like style (they always do that when they’re going to do something they know Lance will hate) and utter those horrible words that make Lance’s blood run cold. “Hmm, what if you guys are _forced_ to get along with each other?”

They share a look with Hunk and Shiro and Hunk smiles at them knowingly. “I don’t really know where this is going, but I like the sound of it!”

 

“Guys, seriously!?” Lance is on the verge of begging his friends to be joking, but sadly they’re pretty serious about this. They forcefully push Lance into one of the bedrooms upstairs after Keith.

“We’re totally one-hundred percent serious, Lance!” Pidge cackles as they push Lance inside - even though they’re a good foot shorter than him, they’re pretty tough. Even Shiro is helping and Shiro’s always acting like the mature one because he’s the oldest and he’s supposed to be the adult (in reality, they all know that Shiro is as childish as Lance at heart). “You’re not leaving this room until the party ends!”

“And by then, you two better be, like, best friends or something.” Hunk adds, giggling behind Shiro at Lance and Keith’s comical expressions.

“We’ll leave you here all night if that’s what it takes.” Shiro says, a smirk playing across his lips. Pidge gives Lance a forceful push that sends him stumbles towards the giant, king-sized bed in the middle of the bedroom. They rush out, slam the door shut and audibly lock it.

“Good luck, guys!” The trio call through the door, their laughter becoming more and more distant the further they walk away.

Lance and Keith stand frozen in silence for a moment, until Lance groans loudly in frustration and sags onto the bed. It’s situations like these that have Lance questioning his choice of friends in life.

“You don’t have to groan about it, neither of us are happy to be in this situation.” Keith mumbles and Lance whips his head up to throw a harsh glare at the other. Keith isn’t even looking at him. He’s standing by the unnecessarily large window overlooking the garden outside. There’s a pool in the garden and some people can be heard talking and splashing in the water.

It’s obvious the bedroom is meant for two people. The bed is stupidly big and overly-decorated with pillows, the lights are dim for that ‘romantic’ effect and the scented candles carry a smell of roses around the room even if they’re not burning.

A good fifteen minutes pass before Lance starts to lose his patience. He really doesn’t want to be stuck in a room with Keith for who knows how long until their friends remember their existence and come to get them. And when they do, they’ll have to be, like, best friends then – or at least they can _pretend_ to be best friends – god, if Keith is willing, they can pretend to have sex just to make it seem like they’re not fighting anymore!

Lance blinks in surprise at the idea and a smirk appears on his face. “Hey, I’ve got an idea.”

Keith glances over to him with a raised eyebrow. “What is it?”

“Let’s pretend we’re having sex!” Lance exclaims and Keith’s face immediately bursts into a deep red that Lance won’t admit looks rather enticing.

“W-what the hell are you on about?” Keith retorts with a stutter. Lance rolls his eyes. Of course, Keith has to go and act like some pure, innocent virgin who blushes at the mention of the word ‘sex’ when Lance has seen him walk out of a bar with some random guy to have sex in the bathroom or wherever plenty of times. He ignores the prickling feeling in his chest, disregarding it as annoyance.

“I mean, let’s prank everyone into thinking we’re having sex.” Lance tries to clarify. “Like, we can make loud sex noises and stuff just to mess with those three. They think they’re so great making us into friends and stuff and then they’ll hear us going at it and just freak their shit! There’s no doubt they’ll let us out before the party ends!”

Keith seems to calm down after Lance’s explanation and hums thoughtfully at the plan. He kinda really wants to get back at those three for locking him up with Lance – especially when they all know how he feels about the other. A small smile tugs at the corner of his lips when he thinks of their shocked expressions when him and Lance walk out of the room, laughing at them for believing in their little stunt.

“Alright, let’s do it.” Keith says.

Lance’s eyes widen in surprise. “Wait, seriously!? You wanna do it?”

“Well, yeah… why are you so surprised?”

“I just didn’t think you’d say yes to it.”

Keith sighs and walks over to the bed, resting one knee on the edge. “So, how do we do this?”

Lance looks around the room for a moment, then clicks his fingers. “Okay, so, we can bang on the walls and jump on the bed and stuff. We’ll have to pretend we’re moaning and we gotta do it loudly, because the music’s pretty loud, and we’ll just do that for a couple of minutes and then we’ll wait for them to get us out of here.”

Lance kicks his shoes off and stands on the bed. Keith follows his example, toeing off his sneakers and getting up on the bed as well. He looks at Lance, waiting for his instructions.

“Okay, so now we’re gonna jump on the bed – but let’s try not to break it, I can barely afford to pay my rent, let alone pay for this huge-ass bed.” Lance says. Keith nods in agreement.

They starts to bounce carefully on the bed and it squeaks audibly. Lance is trying to stifle his laughter, excitement and amusement buzzing through his body. A small smile tugs at Keith’s lips as well and they start to get really into it.

“We’ll bang on the wall now, and start moaning really loud.” Lance hits the wall with the palm of his hand.

“ _Oh, Keith!_ ” Lance moans loudly, almost messing it up with how much he’s trying not to laugh. Keith snorts and laughs at Lance’s attempts to sound sexy.

“That sounded really bad.” Keith laughs lightly, continuing to bounce up and down on the bed. Lance tries to be angry at Keith’s comment, but he just can’t – not when Keith is smiling at him and his eyes are twinkling with mischief. Pride swells in Lance’s chest when he finally gets the usually broody young man to smile and laugh at his antics – it almost makes him happy. It’s rare to see Keith smile, and it’s especially rare to see those smiles directed at Lance, of all people.

“Well, if I sound so bad then how about you try it?” Lance challenges in a playful manner.

“Well, okay.” Keith stops giggling and tries to compose himself and then he closes his eyes and cries out “Oh, _Lance!_ ”

Lance almost falls off the bed.

Holy shit. _Holy shit_. Keith sounds really, _really_ good, oh fuck.

“ _A-ah, Lance, you’re s-so rough!_ ” Keith whines loudly, even going as far as to curl his fingers into his own hair as he starts to get really into it. He bangs on the wall once, twice and bounces on the bed so it squeaks loudly “ _You’re so good at this, a-ah, ah!_ ”

Keith opens his eyes and grins smugly at Lance, back to his usual self in mere seconds. “Well, how was that?”

He sounds so casual ( _not at all like he just gave Lance a boner or anything!_ ) and he’s smirking at Lance as if saying ‘hah, see that?’ while Lance is having a fucking epiphany and trying to re-evaluate his entire outlook of life in the span of two seconds.

“H-haha, th-that was pretty convincing, man.” Lance stutters, his voice cracks slightly and a bright red blush colours his cheeks. He tries to get back into the swing of things, jumping on the bed and slamming on the wall, but he just can’t seem to find his voice.

So, Keith decides to continue. “ _L-Lance, you’re going so fast, o-oh shit!_ ”

This whole prank thing has turned completely against him. He just wanted to mess with his friends – not accept the fact that he may or may not have feelings for his supposed rival while he’s moaning like a pornstar! _Fuck,_ Lance can’t deny it any longer. He likes Keith, _a lot_. This whole time, Lance wasn’t angry at Keith for getting all the girls’ attention, he was jealous that they had enough confidence to confess their feelings to him. He always annoyed Keith in order to get his attention and he forced him into arguments to get Keith annoyed and riled up – so he’d remember Lance for the rest of the day, even if it’s in a negative way. Just because they got off to a rough start the first time they met, Lance forever wanted to view him as a rival, someone he hated, but as much as he tried to deny it, he knew deep down that his feelings for Keith had changed over time from hate to… love.

And, there’s no denying those rare, civil moments they that made him fall for him even more. He remembers the times when they were studying together, after all their friends went to sleep at whoever’s house they were staying over, and it was just the two of them. They’d continue to work for a couple more hours until both of them were fighting to keep their eyes open. Lance would look over to Keith and just gaze at him, at how he rubs his tired eyes and stifles a yawn, trying to complete one more question before his eyes begin to droop again. It’s during those moments, when Lance is ready to fall asleep and doesn’t try to deny anything, he thinks about how cute Keith looks and how much he just wants to cuddle close to him and fall asleep by his side.

And then there was that frustrating night when Lance was trying to jerk off in his room and no matter what he thought of, it just wasn’t enough. His mind ran through different scenarios, different people and celebrities he’s attracted to until there was nothing in his mind. Then, an image of Keith appeared in his head; of Keith kissing him softly, of Keith sitting between Lance’s open legs, hands on his cock and his tongue licking at the head. Keith’s violet eyes were dilated with lust and they looked right into Lance’s blue eyes and – and then Lance was coming hard, his hand on his mouth, muffling his moan of Keith’s name in the dead of night.

“Hey, Lance, are you okay?” Keith pipes up, bringing Lance out of his emotional crisis.

Lance has stopped jumping and slamming the wall and he blinks when he notices just how close Keith is to him, violet eyes concerned and looking right into his blue eyes . Lance gasps and jumps to get further away from Keith, but he ends up tripping on the fluffy bed. Keith tries to grab him and he takes a hold of his wrist, but his feet slip on the bed and he quickly collapses after Lance on the bed – straight onto Lance.

Lance stops breathing, hyper-aware of every part of his body that’s touching Keith’s. Keith’s face is inches away from his neck, puffs of hot air tickling his neck and their chests are pressed together – Lance doesn’t doubt that Keith can feel how fast his heart is beating. Keith’s legs are spread on either side of his hips and Lance is suddenly very aware that he’s half-hard and Keith can probably _feel it – oh god,_ Lance is mortified.

Keith shakily lifts himself up to look at Lance. But Keith’s face is as red as his and his eyes are wide with surprise, pupils dilated and he’s panting slightly. They’re so _close_ , god, just one more inch and their lips would be touching.

“K-Keith…” Lance’s voice is low and husky, thick with lust and arousal. He goes to sit up when cool hands touch his face and pull him forward and then Keith is kissing him hungrily.

The kiss isn’t soft or gentle; it’s rough and hot and desperate, both of them eager for more. Lance reciprocates firmly and _oh_ , Keith’s lips are just as soft as he expected them to be and he lets out a whine when Keith’s tongue licks his bottom lip teasingly. He immediately opens his mouth and their tongues explore each other’s mouths, deepening the kiss further. Keith’s hands travel from Lance’s cheeks to the nape of his neck, trying to bring them as close as they can possibly get whilst Lance’s hands circle around Keith’s waist.

Lance can feel Keith’s heart pounding wildly in his chest, just like his own heart and his head is spinning and he’s pretty sure it’s from the fact that Keith is kissing him and he’s enjoying it. But, eventually they have to break away for air. A string of saliva connects their lips together briefly before it breaks and he should’ve found that gross, but instead, a wave of arousal runs through his spine. They’re both panting heavily, eyes clouded with lust and desire.

“ _Shit._ ” Lance curses, letting his head fall back onto the dozens of pillows beneath him. Keith is looking at him and he’s still on top of him and _that’s really not helping!_

“I-I’m sorry.” Lance looks up at Keith again, surprised by the sudden apology. “I-I shouldn’t have done that, I’m an idiot, I-”

“Keith, hey, it’s okay.” Lance sits up quickly, putting his hands on Keith’s arms to steady him.

“I like you!” Keith blurts out suddenly, face red. His eyes are suddenly so sad and vulnerable that Lance’s heart clenches. “I-I’ve liked you ever since we went to the beach that time with the others and we tried to push each other into the freezing water.”

Lance remembers that day. It had been winter in their first year of college, when the five of them still didn’t know each other very well, but they all decided to take a train to the beach to just relax for a day and forget about the upcoming exams looming over them 24/7. That was _almost a year ago_. Keith’s had a crush on him all this time, and Lance hasn’t noticed it?

Wait. There had been moments that left Lance questioning Keith’s feelings towards him, but the idea of Keith having a crush on him was so ridiculous and laughable it was gone from his head in seconds.

That time at the party last year, when Keith was ‘drunk’ and started clinging onto Lance to make the girl he was flirting with leave – he was _jealous_. All those times Keith got angry at Lance for flirting with anyone who passed by, he was upset that Lance wasn’t flirting with him. Those moments when they were too tired to fight but they still wanted to banter and started pushing each other’s shoulders, stifling laughs and hiding smiles. And those quaint little moments they had together, the little tired smiles that Keith gave him when he was exhausted from studying too much and the odd times when he brought Lance his favourite caramel macchiato before they go to their study sessions with everyone else.

Lance is dumb.

He’s oblivious and insensitive and dumb.

“Y-you obviously don’t feel the same way.” Keith mumbles, looking at the ceiling instead of Lance. “I’m sorry I kissed you out of nowhere like that.”

“Keith. Look at me.” Lance cups Keith’s face quickly in his hands because he’s afraid that if he doesn’t hold onto him, he’ll lose Keith in the blink of an eye. He gently turns him so the other is looking right into his eyes. “I like you too. Have for a while I guess, but, uh, it just took a _long_ time for me to accept that.”

“W-what?” Keith’s eyes are wide and he looks like he’s about ready to cry. “You do?”

Lance rolls his eyes. “Of course, idiot, I wouldn’t have kissed you back otherwise.”

Keith smiles shyly and Lance can’t help but grin toothily at him. “I really like you, Keith.”

“I really like you too, Lance.”

“Good. Now can we get back to kissing?”

Keith doesn’t waste another second before leaning back to kiss him again. This time, the kiss is much slower and softer. They take their time because it feels like they have forever. Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s waist again, bringing them closer together. Keith deepens the kiss and plunges his tongue into Lance’s mouth, earning a low moan in response. Keith’s hands travel to hold onto Lance’s shoulders firmly and Lance tightens his grip on Keith’s waist.

The room gets hotter and they’re beginning to pant from kissing so much, but neither of them want to stop. Lance feels daring and pulls Keith down on his crotch, their growing erections brushing against one another. Keith breaks the kiss to let out a breathy moan, throwing his head back and exposing his long neck which Lance deems is too pretty and unmarked with hickeys and teeth-marks. He latches onto his neck, trailing feather-light kisses with his lips then suddenly sucking hard and Keith _fucking groans_ so beautifully that Lance has to suppress a whine of his own, pulling Keith down to grind against his cock again and again.

Lance continues to bite and suck along Keith’s neck, sucking on one spot until it starts to turn purple and then moving onto another spot to do the same, until Keith is covered in marks and bites all over his neck, glistening with spit, and there’s no way that he possibly cover them all. Keith is encouraging Lance to continue, putting a hand on the back of his head and gripping his hair lightly. Lance doesn’t stop until Keith is panting and writhing in his lap from pleasure, grinding against him and muttering incoherent words under his breath (some of them sounding vaguely similar to Lance’s name).

He leans back and Keith pulls him in for another kiss. Their tongues clash and it’s messy and saliva drips down their chins but neither of them care. Keith’s hands travel to Lance’s chest where they fumble with his shirt.

He reluctantly breaks away from their kiss, looking utterly _fuckable_ with his lips red from kissing, parted and panting, expression hazy with hunger and lust as he tugs at Lance’s clothes. “Can I take this off?”

“ _Dios_ , you don’t even have to ask.” Lance hurriedly throws his shirt over his head without even unbuttoning it all the way, tossing it somewhere to the other side of the room. Keith quickly works on his blazer and Lance helps him remove that and his shirt before they’re thrown across the room as well.

Lance takes a moment to admire Keith’s body. He’s seen him shirtless an odd couple of time, but _god_ he’s so beautiful. Keith may be slender but that doesn’t mean he’s unfit or frail. Keith works out a lot, he takes martial arts classes with Shiro, and that certainly shows. Lance trails his fingers lightly down Keith’s stomach just to feel the light contours of his abs and the muscles become tense under his touch. Lance suddenly craves to kiss and lick down his stomach, but before he can act on his desires, Keith pushes him back against the pillows. He gives Lance a small grin as he crawls lower, settling between Lance’s legs. Lance’s cock twitches as he realises what Keith’s about to do and his body shivers in anticipation.

Keith’s fingers skim along his hips and the hem of his trousers before they slowly, teasingly pull them lower, until Lance is left with only his white boxer briefs. But Keith continues to tease him, kissing along his hips and biting lightly at his hip bones, making Lance whine and groan. He wants to throw his head back and enjoy the sensation of Keith’s mouth kissing along his body, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to look away even for a second because Keith is just so hot and so perfect that Lance can’t handle it. Keith sucks at his hipbone until it starts to turn purple, moving to another spot to do the same.

“K-Keith…” Lance moans, pleading with his eyes for him to do something, _anything_ to relieve the pressure on his cock because it’s starting to get painful.

Keith grins up at him while continuing to kiss along his hips, but he finally listens to Lance’s pleas and starts to take off his boxers. Lance’s face flushes bright red when his cock springs up, already leaking with pre-come and they’ve barely done anything. Keith leans down and takes Lance’s cock in his hand, stroking experimentally and rubbing at the head. Lance moans loudly – he’s pretty sure that everyone can hear him, but he can’t seem to find it in himself to muffle his voice. Keith leans closer until his lips are inches away from the head of his cock and he sticks his tongue out to lick at it.

Lance is pretty sure he’s dead – he died and this is heaven. Pleasure surges through his body and Lance moans, closing his eyes momentarily because the sight of Keith with his cock in his mouth is almost enough to send Lance over the edge and he really doesn’t want to come yet, _not yet_. But Keith is really good at this. He licks at the tip and the underside of Lance’s cock as he slowly goes down as far as he’s able to, using his hands to stroke what he can’t fit into his mouth. Then, he swallows _hard_ around his cock and Lance swears he sees stars. Lance can’t do anything but moan loudly, whining when Keith licks at the sensitive head of his cock.

“ _A-ah, Keith, d-dios, f-fuck…_ ” Lance is reduced to a moaning mess from Keith’s mouth. He can barely speak coherent English and keeps slipping into Spanish whenever Keith tries to fit more of Lance’s cock into his mouth. Lance’s hand finds its way to Keith’s dark hair – that stupidly attractive hair – fisting it gently and tugging at it, causing Keith to moan around his cock and send vibrations through his body. He pulls his fringe away from his face to see him clearer and almost comes right then and there just from the sight of Keith, flushed and sweaty, his cheeks hollowed and eyes dilated with lust.

Lance tugs at Keith’s hair a few times to get him to pull off. Keith pulls his mouth away with an obscene sound, licking his lips as he sits up straight, giving Lance a questioning look.

“Is everything alright?” Oh, shit, his voice is so hoarse.

“Y-yeah.” Lance stutters breathlessly. “I just, uh, I don’t want to… come yet.”

Lance is so embarrassed to admit that he was so close to coming just from Keith giving him a blow job that probably lasted less than one minute. But Keith merely smiles without seeming to judge or make fun of him.

“Have you ever done it with a guy before?” Keith asks suddenly.

“Huh, um, n-no.” Lance replies shyly. Sure, he’s dated a couple of guys in high school and a little in college as well, but the closest he ever got to having sex with a guy was a heavy make-out session that got interrupted by the school fire-alarm going off at the exact moment they were about to ask if they wanted to go further. He knows Keith is gay, and obviously he’s got nothing against that, but he knows that Keith has a lot more experience in this scenario than Lance does.

“That’s fine.” Keith says reassuringly, rubbing the inside of his thigh gently. “Since it’s your first time, I’ll let you top.”

Lance blinks dazedly. “T-top?”

His breath hitches when Keith’s takes something out of the back pocket of his jeans; a condom and a small bottle of lube. He rises to his knees and starts unzipping his impossibly skinny jeans, all the while looking into Lance’s eyes. Lance gulps visibly as he watches Keith shimmy off his jeans and boxer briefs.

He can’t help but stare at Keith’s cock for a moment as he climbs back up onto the bed. It’s flushed pink and dripping with pre-come. The sight of it makes Lance want to suck him off, but he’ll have to wait until next time for that.

Next time, huh?

_God,_ Lance really hopes this isn’t going to be a one-time thing.

Keith seats himself on Lance’s lap again, his ass rubbing against his cock with each movement. “Also, you don’t have to worry, I can do all the work.”

The disappointment in Lance’s expression is obvious. No, he wants to make him feel good as well. After Keith’s amazing blowjob, Lance knows he can’t do much to compare to it – especially with how little experience he has – but he doesn’t want to sit around and watch (although that does sound kinda hot and a little kinky).

Keith seems to notice the look in Lance’s eyes and raises an eyebrow. “Or do you want to do it?”

He holds up the bottle of lube and Lance nods a little too eagerly. Keith helps to reposition Lance so he’s sitting with his legs firmly on the ground, moaning quietly when Keith repositions himself on his lap, kneeling and spreading his legs.

“Just, uh, talk me through it, alright?” Lance stammers nervously, grabbing the lube and accidentally pouring way too much onto his fingers. “I don’t want to hurt you or anything.”

“I’ll talk you through it.” Keith reassures him, caressing his cheek affectionately. “But don’t worry about hurting me, I can take it.”

The statement makes Lance’s cock twitch a little, but he tries to focus of what he has to do. With one hand, he rubs up and down on Keith’s warm thigh while the other travels further until he finds Keith’s hole and gently circles one finger around the rim. Keith’s breath hitches in his throat and he hides his face in Lance’s neck, trying to hold in his whimpers.

“A-alright, now slowly push one finger i-inside.” Keith’s voice is right in his ear, low and sensual and hot. He kisses Lance’s neck leisurely, licking at his pulse, while Lance slowly pushes one finger into Keith. They both moan at the sensation, Lance at the incredible, velvety warmth surrounding his finger and Keith at the delicious ache that comes with being stretched open.

“W-what now?” Lance asks breathlessly.

“J-just thrust your f- _fuck –_ yeah, just like that.” Keith moans into his neck, hips rolling into Lance’s finger eagerly. Lance thrusts his finger in and out gently and slowly, teasing Keith but making sure he won’t hurt him – regardless of Keith hinting that he may be a slight masochist.

Lance continues to thrust into Keith, relishing in the moans and whimpers coming from him and the fact that he’s the one causing him to feel like this.

“Y-yes, _Lance_ , you’re so good.” Keith whispers lewdly, biting his neck to hold in a loud groan when Lance’s finger almost touches his prostate. The praise immediately goes to Lance’s cock and Keith notices the slight falter in his movements. A knowing smirk appears on Keith’s lips that Lance can’t see. “You’re doing so well, Lance. Your fingers feel so good inside me, _p-please_ , add another.”

Lance’s cock leaks pre-come, twitching and growing harder and he’s blushing like crazy from the praise. It’s pretty obvious that he has a praise kink and Keith is using this information to his advantage. Nevertheless, Lance carefully pushes in a second finger and Keith whines in his ear, rocking back into him desperately.

“You’re so good, Lance, you’re amazing, _a-ah_ , such a good boy.” All the while, Keith is mumbling praise into Lance’s ear that could make him come so easily if not for how hard Lance is trying to restrain himself with sheer willpower. “You’re doing so well, Lance, I could come just from your fingers, _a-ah!_ ”

Keith tells him to add a third finger, urging him to go faster and Lance complies immediately. He thrusts his fingers as deep as he can get them, grinning smugly when he touches Keith’s prostate and causes the other to arch his back and _wail_ his name.

“A-ah, L-Lance, fuck!” Keith cries, whimpering when Lance brushes his prostate again just to torment him. But Keith is starting to lose patience and he knows that Lance is painfully hard. So he tells him to stop and remove his fingers and makes a high-pitched noise when his fingers leave him and Lance needs to take a moment to calm himself down because he used a little too much lube and now it’s dripping out of Keith’s hole and leaking onto his thighs and it’s so arousing that Lance needs to take in a deep breath and count to five before he can look at Keith again.

He rummages around the silky sheets and finds the condom packet, ripping it open with his teeth (Lance won’t admit that he found that extremely arousing) and rolls it onto his cock, pouring more lube onto him as well. Then, Keith grips his shoulder to balance himself with one hand while his other hand aligns Lance’s cock with his twitching hole.

“You ready?” Keith asks quietly, and the anticipation is seriously going to kill Lance.

Lance nods eagerly and grips Keith’s slender hips so tightly he knows that bruises will form there. Slowly, torturously slow, Keith lowers himself onto Lance’s cock, inhaling deeply and squeezing his eyes shut, biting his lip to suppress an obscene moan. Lance can’t breathe and for a moment he can only see stars in his vision. Keith is so hot and tight and it’s so slippery and soft inside of him. Lance doesn’t even try to suppress his moans anymore, which resonate through the whole bedroom loudly.

“K-Keith, _Keith_ …” Lance moans again as he watches Keith sit fully on his cock, all the way inside him and it feels so _good_.

“Lance, _f-fuck_ , Lance.” Keith whimpers, his lips hovering right over Lance’s and he can’t help but kiss him. It’s slow and languid but so filthy and dirty, their tongues intertwining together and saliva dripping onto their chins. Keith begins to move slowly, lifting himself from Lance’s cock on shaky legs until only the head is inside of him. Then, he brings himself down a little faster and Lance’s almost cries with how good it feels. The bed squeaks as Keith begins to build up a rhythm.

Keith is loud in bed. It’s one of the many things Lance that learns tonight. He’s writhing in his lap, lips red and kiss-swollen, eyes hazed with lust and tears threatening to spill with how good Lance feels inside of him. His hands grip his shoulders tightly and every time he moves on top of him, he moans loudly and there’s no doubt that everyone can hear them downstairs. But Lance doesn’t care, he finds that loves hearing Keith’s loud voice, his whimpers and cries and his praise for Lance all bring the other closer to release.

“L-Lance, so good, it feels, _a-ah_ , y-you feel so, _a-ah_ , so good!” Keith cries, panting heavily as he rolls his hips and rides Lance’s cock, getting faster and faster until the slap of skin on skin echoes through the room. Lance’s cock twitches at the praise and Keith would’ve smirked at the other if not for how amazing Lance’s cock felt, leaving him gasping for breath and unable to form proper sentences. It hits against his prostate and Keith _screams_ Lance’s name, trying to angle his hips desperately so that his cock will hit that spot with every thrust. The bed is squeaking non-stop and the headboard bangs into the wall repeatedly from how hard and fast Keith is fucking himself on Lance’s cock.

Lance’s hands circle around to Keith’s back and he momentarily admires the view. Keith’s cock is pink and leaking precome, trickling onto Keith’s stomach and dripping onto Lance and he hasn’t touched his cock this whole time and that just arouses Lance even more. His muscles flex every time he bounces on Lance’s cock, his chest heaving breathlessly. Lance finds himself leaning up to kiss Keith’s defined collarbone, biting and leaving marks as his lips travel to the part where his shoulder meets his neck.

“A-ah, Lance, Lance!” Keith only manages to moan his name repeatedly. Lance’s hands travel down to his ass, suddenly feeling a wave of confidence wash over him when he realises that _he’s_ the one making Keith feel like this, _he’s_ the one whose reduced him to this; a whimpering mess, moaning Lance’s name over and over. He gropes Keith’s ass in his hands, spreading his cheeks apart and whining when it drives Keith deeper onto his cock.

He’s so close to coming, his stomach tenses and his balls tighten and he can feel his orgasm coming and he wants to say something to Keith – to slow down so they can keep going for longer – but Keith suddenly tightens around him and Lance can tell that he’s close too. Lance thrusts his hips upwards to meet Keith’s halfway and Keith tightens around Lance’s cock and moans loudly, gripping his shoulders so tightly his skin almost breaks and Lance bites Keith’s neck _hard_ and they’re both gone.

He moans Keith’s name through his orgasm, thrusting erratically into Keith and vision turning white. Keith comes with his cock untouched and that makes another wave of pleasure course through Lance’s body. Keith comes between their stomachs, staining them both with white come, some of it even reaching up to Keith’s chest. As their orgasms pass, and Lance can feel himself coming back to reality, Keith’s thrusts begin to slow down. He’s resting his head on Lance’s shoulder and rubbing his hands apologetically over the scratches on Lance’s shoulders. They’re both panting and breathless, the room is stifling hot and smells of sweat and sex and roses.

Keith slowly lifts himself off of Lance’s cock, and sits back onto his lap, too exhausted to move any more. They stay like that for a couple of minutes, Keith resting his head on his shoulder and Lance trying to come back to reality after, what he thinks, was the best orgasm he’s ever had.

He suddenly wraps his arms around Keith’s middle, pressing him to his chest and not caring that he’s smearing come all over both of their bodies. Keith makes a small, surprised noise that sounds close to a squeak when Lance falls back onto the bed with him, shifting so that they’re facing each other on the bed.

“So, is this, like, a thing we’ll do more often now?” Lance asks, eyes twinkling giddily and a smile tugging at his lips.

“Do you seriously have to ask that?” Keith raises an eyebrow, giving Lance a deadpan look but there’s a faint blush on his cheeks. “I-I mean, of course we will – i-if you want to… I guess.”

Lance can’t help but smile like an idiot when it finally hits him that he likes Keith and Keith likes him back, and they just kissed and had the best sex that Lance has ever had and all of that just makes him so flustered and happy. He beams and buries his face in Keith’s neck. Keith is surprised but a small smile appears on his lips and he brings one hand to Lance’s hair, running his fingers through the short strands and the action is so calming that Lance finds himself being lulled to sleep. But something stops him.

Lance lifts his head up, looking at Keith with wide eyes. “We just had sex on someone else’s bed.”

It takes a moment for the words to register in Keith’s brain, but when they do, his face turns into a comical expression, eyes wide and face turning redder than a tomato and then he’s jumping out of the bed, cursing as he wobbles over to find their clothes and muttering about how sore his back is gonna be for the next week. Lance quickly follows, blushing from embarrassment and mortification at the fact that they just had sex at their _classmate’s house_ while there’s a huge party going on right underneath them and he’s pretty sure that the entire building knows what they were up to because they were _not quiet._

Thank god that there’s a private bathroom in the room. Lance races in to throw the used condom into the bin, hiding it by stuffing some toilet paper in there as well and grabs a small hand towel from the sink, wetting it and wiping the come off himself. He goes out to find Keith struggling to quickly slip into his jeans, jumping on one leg and looking like an idiot. Lance chuckles at the sight as he walks over to him.

“Hey, hey, slow down.” Lance steadies Keith’s fall. He helps him straighten up and begins to wipe gently at the come on his stomach and chest.

Keith immediately blushes at the somewhat intimate action. “I-I can do that myself you know.”

“I know, but I just wanted to do it for you.” Lance grin at him and Keith’s expression looks almost pained for a second.

“ _Agh, why are you so cute, you idiot!_ ” Keith exclaims almost angrily, bringing Lance up for a kiss. Despite the anger in his tone, he kisses Lance slowly and passionately, pouring all of his love, admiration and desire into one kiss, hoping it’s enough to explain how he truly feels about Lance without using words. Lance understands him right away, letting Keith lead the kiss. He lets the cloth slip out of his fingers and onto the floor, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck. They’ve still got a bit of time anyway, what harm would a few more minutes of kissing do?

 

Pidge, Hunk and Shiro come to let them out a little before the party ends, all with the same knowing looks in their eyes and shit-eating grins on their faces. Neither of them can look their friends in the eyes when they come and get them. Their faces are bright red and they practically race out of the room together, more than willing to leave the party as quickly as possible. The pair can hear them all laughing and cackling to each other by the door.

“Told you they’d actually start to fuck.” Lance hears Pidge say as they laugh. “You guys owe me fifty bucks each, pay up, losers.”

Lance doesn’t wait to hear anything else because Keith takes a hold of his hand and tugs him out of the house. Everyone is looking at them with grins, some people whistling and cheering when they pass by but Lance pays them no mind (it’s not like he hasn’t walked in on numerous classmates making out or having sex in the most public of places before) because Keith’s hand feels nice in his and he really doesn’t want to let go.

They walk away from the mansion, wanting to leave the fancy, rich neighbourhood as fast as possible and hail a taxi to take them home. It’s silent between them and Lance doesn’t know whether he should try to start a conversation or not.

“D-do you wanna stay over at my place tonight?” Lance blurts out without thinking and Keith stops walking to look over at him. He immediately blushes and nervously chuckles. “I-I mean if you want to. We could just hang out together or watch something or… stuff…”

Keith grins at Lance and Lance’s heart skips a beat because he just looks so beautiful. His skin glows white from the streetlamps and his eyes sparkle and reflect the stars in the sky, looking like an entire galaxy could be found in his eyes. His hair is messy and his clothes are rumpled and they both smell like beer and sweat and sex but to Lance, Keith looks absolutely perfect and beautiful and now he’s with Lance, and he likes Lance and Lance likes him back, and this has to be a dream because there’s no way –

Keith surprises Lance with a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth, eyes twinkling. “That sounds really nice. I’d like that.”

And Lance lets Keith walk him through the rich neighbourhood, laughing giddily when he challenges Keith to race him to the end of the road and Keith blushes, saying that he’s too tired and sore to do that and everything is way more than okay because Keith likes Lance and Lance likes him back and no dream could feel this real.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry this is so bad i'm crying  
> but hey if you made it to the end well done  
> pls come talk to me about klance and voltron on my tumblr: [your-tomodachi](http://your-tomodachi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
